


Final's Week

by Lucifer_Girl12



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Finals Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Girl12/pseuds/Lucifer_Girl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby receives a call at 3 am from a caffeine induced Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final's Week

Alby woke up to his phone buzzing violently in his ear. He glanced at the clock as he picked it up. "Newt...." Ably groaned sleepily. "Its three in the morning. Why aren’t you back yet?" 

"Sorry," Newt whispered sheepishly. "It's just I'm still at the library and I think I just saw the ghost walk pass me. I'm the only one still here other than the librarian who I think fell asleep. I’m freaking out." His voice rattled with an energetic tired tone that made his boyfriend roll his eyes.

"Newt, how many energy drinks have you had today?" Alby asked as he looked for his one clean pair of jeans. He knew he would have to go get his boyfriend from the library. 

"Three, I think... And six cups of coffee." Newt mumbled quickly. 

Alby sighed. "I'll be right there. Where are you located in the library? " 

"Second floor, study room 14. The one I rented for the year." Newt stated quietly. "And thank you. " 

"You’re welcome, now just stay there until I get there, okay? If you can, lock the door." Ably said before grabbing his keys and Id and ran out the door. 

He arrived five minutes later to the library. He walked up to the study room and knocked on the window, making Newt jump. He whipped around with his eyes bugging. Alby simply waved before pointing to the lock on the door. Newt slowly stood and Alby could see his whole body shake. The door popped open allowing Alby to open it. 

"Hey, how is the studying going?" he joked. Tears started to fill Newt's eyes and Alby gave him a slight smile. "Come here," he said as he stretched his arms out. Newt rushed over and hugged his boyfriend tightly. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to come here. I was just freaking out over nothing! I'm sorry for waking you up!" Newt sobbed, making his body shake more. 

"Have you had any water with your overdose of caffeine?" Ably asked softly. Newt shook his head. "How about we go back then? We get you some water and we go to bed. You have a final at eight, correct?" 

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go." As Newt pushed off Alby's chest to grab his things, he stumbled and almost fell into the chair. "Fuck." He sighed and sat on said chair. 

"You okay?" Alby asked. He put his hand on Newt's back.

"Yeah." Newt brushed it off. "Just burnt-out is all." He rubbed his face and stood. "I've been up since four. Bed sounds really nice." 

Alby could only sigh. His boyfriend had been cramming for the past week like he always does for finals and as always, Alby worried. Newt would crash sooner or later and Alby didn’t want to take a trip to the emergency room.

They both packed up Newt's bag in record time. Newt went to grab it but Alby took it first.

"There is no way I am letting you take this." He said firmly as he put it on his back.

"But it’s really heavy. Give it back to me. I can take it." Newt argued.

"I'm on the football team. I carry guys who are bigger than you on my back in full gear for practice. This is not that heavy," Alby laughed. "Come on. It's time for bed." 

Newt nodded and opened the door. He saw a shadowy figure walking in the corner of his eye. He screamed and stumbled backwards into Alby. "There it is!" he yelled. "It's coming to get me!" 

"Newt. There is nothing there. Let's get you to bed. You have definitely had too much caffeine." Alby said as he slowly rubbed the blonde's arms. 

"Sirs, is everything alright?" they heard someone ask. They turned around to see a guard come from the way that Newt saw the ghost. 

"Everything is fine. He's just had too much caffeine. Thought he saw a ghost." Alby said. "We are actually going to call it a night. Thank you." 

"Ah. Okay. If everything's alright then have a great night."

"You too." 

Newt slumped onto Alby's chest. He was finally crashing for good. Without a second thought, Alby picked him up in his arms. Newt didn't even put up a fight about it, all he wanted to do was sleep next to his boyfriend and maybe shower, but that could wait. He wrapped his arms lazily around Alby's neck and nuzzled into it.

"God, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me." Newt mumbled. Alby smiled down at him and kissed his temple. He maybe too good but Newt deserved every bit of him. He readjusted his grip and started walking back to their dorm. 

It took them a little bit longer to get back to their room, but as soon as they made it back, Alby laid Newt down on the bed. Newt had passed out on the way back and thank god they didn't have get swipe their IDs at the front desk. Alby shoved off the backpack and quickly moved back into pajamas. He decided to leave Newt's clothes on because he didn't want to risk waking him while he was trying to strip him. He laid beside his boyfriend and placed an arm around Newt's middle. "I love you," Alby said softly before kissing Newt on the nose and snuggling close to him.


End file.
